


Seeking

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: no_true_pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Sora and Guy as the main characters in a fairy tale".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking

Once upon a time there was a manor, and a servant named Gailardia-- only, the maids tended to giggle to themselves when they said that name, and the children of the manor couldn't pronounce it properly, so everyone simply called him Guy. For all appearances, Guy lived solely to be tormented by the two wicked brothers who lived in the manor-- only, they weren't all that wicked, no matter what they thought or how they tried otherwise, and in reality Guy thought it not much torment at all.

"Guy," Asch said in the morning, "I'm bored. Come spar with me."

And Guy smiled, and picked up his practice sword, and walked into the courtyard to let the older brother run them both in circles until boredom vanished into weariness.

"Guy," Luke said in the afternoon, "Asch is picking on me. Make him stop!"

And Guy smiled, and ignored the sniffles as he bandaged a scraped knee, and carefully kept the two apart until tempers had their chance to cool.

One day while Guy was out in the fields, taking the rappigs for their daily walk, he heard the clip-clop of hooves on the road, and saw the bright colours and flapping pennant of a Prince coming close. It could only be a Prince, with that great golden key hanging from his belt-- a key to all the cities and castles in the kingdom, and some said beyond it as well. No one was sure just what magics went into their making, though one thing was certain: only one with the true blood of the Keybearer's line could hold them. For anyone else, they would simply-- disappear.

Guy cleared the path and bowed his head, only to have the clip-clop slow and then stop nearby. "Is this the way to Hollow Bastion?" the Prince asked.

"It is. To the river--" Guy gestured ahead to where the bright ribbon of the Atlantica glittered in the sun. "And then east."

The prince gave him a brilliant smile in thanks-- and then proceeded to sit his horse, unmoving in the centre of the path, looking curiously at Guy.

"If I may ask," Guy dared after a moment, "what brings you so far from the capital?"

"I'm looking for someone," the Prince explained readily. "Except-- I can't seem to remember what he looks like. There was a witch, you see," he went on earnestly, "who slipped me a draught of Oblivion and stole my memory of him. I'm travelling in the hope that as I go, I may remember."

He leaned down, peering closely at Guy's face. "Come to think of it, there does seem to be something familiar about you."

Guy blinked up at the Prince. "About me?"

"Something--" The Prince tilted his head, leaned down further. "What's your name?"

"Gaila--" He broke off. "Call me Guy."

"Guy," the Prince repeated, disappointed. "Guy. No, that doesn't sound right. But I suppose I could be wrong," he went on, brightening. "Why don't you ride with me for a while, just in case? I've never met a servant who didn't want a chance to get away from it all," he finished with a grin.

And Guy smiled, because it truly wasn't every day that a Prince made such an offer to one such as he. And he met the Prince's earnest gaze, and shook his head. "You're looking for your heart," he said. "I'm afraid I don't have it."

For a moment the Prince looked sad, but then his eyes turned to where two figures were tearing through the fields towards them, red hair flying like banners-- racing and squabbling fit to scare all the birds away, though the rappigs, sturdy beasts that they were, barely twitched an ear. "Ah," the Prince said then. "I see."

The sadness was gone when he turned back to Guy. "I'll be moving on, then. If you should see the one I'm seeking," he said, gathering up the reins, "please tell him I'm looking for him. And if possible," he added over his shoulder, "sit on him until I pass this way again. It's more than time we both went home."


End file.
